User blog:SilentWalker03/The Last Story: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: Season 3: "I think of someone who can end the battle. I didn't know him, but I know that he can defeat the evil." Lukas said in a flashback. "Everything changes, like enemies who can be allies, or allies become enemies. Also, my friends also changed. I can't remove to my mind when Lukas, Petra, Radar, and everybody. As weeks passed by, their friendships begin to fade. I can't do it alone, somebody can help me now." John said in the introduction. John walked alone in the Order Hall. He saw a painting of Lukas near Reuben's memorial. "Lukas, if you hear me now, I will continue what you've started." John said in front of Lukas' painting. Jesse and Nikki entered the Order Hall. "Hey, John. What are you doing here?" Jesse asked John. "No, nothing. I just miss Lukas and Reuben. If they are here now, we can be a better team." John replied. "We miss them too, John." Nikki replied. Suddenly, Jack go to the Order Hall in a hurry. "I hear something unusual in the mines. I know where the noise come from." Jack said. "Let's go, Jack." Jesse replied. John and Nikki followed. They reached the mines and they find where the noise coming from. They saw an obsidian cube. Jesse mined the obsidian with a diamond pickaxe. They saw a man eating rotten flesh. John politely asked the old man. "Hello, what is your name?" John said politely. "Who are you first?" the man repiled. "I am John and this is my friends, Jesse, Nikki, and Jack." John answered. "Well, my name is Tim, believe it or not, I am the one that the Old Builders' mentioned almost all the time to the players there.", Tim introduced himself. "Well, I thought you are a fabricated person at first, Tim. How did you get here?" Jesse asked Tim. "Okay, I will tell you my story. It started in The Games when I joined. I started as a coward in Extreme Spleef..." Tim said. "What! You are a coward, Tim!" Jack said. "Let me continue." Tim said. "Okay, "brave" hero." John said. "Okay, after I saw the people cheering me up, I became brave and the Old builders noticed it and gave me an armor. I finished the last game and the people cheering to me. But Hadrian took away my armor and everything. They put me here and I am here right now." Tim continued. "I figured it all now." Jesse said. John agreed. They go to the Order Hall again and John tell many things to Tim. "Uhm.. Tim, are you a well-famed hero in your town?" John asked. "Yes, they called me a "Legend" in my town." Tim replied. He saw his armor and he walked unto it. "Jesse, thank you for keeping my armor." Tim said. "No problem." Jesse replied. Suddenly, Nikki hear the people panicking after they saw the Old Builders approaching in Beacontown and the gang went outside. "Well, well, well, Jesse. We meet again." An old man named Hadrian said. "Hello there, Tim." Otto said. "Very well, we meet again." Tim said. "Suprised?" Hadrian said. "What are you doing here?" Nikki said. "We visited your town, isn't that suprising?" Hadrian said. "Where's Mevia?" Jesse asked. "You leave her with me in a world of chicken-sized zombies and I found the exit portal alone. Mevia left there." Hadrian said. Suddenly, he holds an iron sword towards Jesse, attempting to kill Jesse. Suddenly, Harper noticed it. "Hadrian, what are you doing?" Harper said. While the Old Builders are arguing, Jesse saw Reuben near him. "I miss you Reuben..." Jesse said. "Jesse, many people miss him, too." Nikki replied. Hadrian throwed a splash potion of slowness to Jesse's gang and he took Nikki away. "See you later, champ!" Hadiran said to Tim. "I'll fight you, idiot!" Tim said in slow motion. When the effect was removed, they start chasing Hadrian, but he make Nikki unconscious by putting a towel in her face and the Old Builders rushed into their temple. Suddenly, a guy in shadows named Ivor appeared and he fight Hadrian. "Let's see if you can see me!" Ivor said. "I..i.." Harper said. "He's distarcting us, let's go back to The Games!" Hadrian said. Suddenly, Harper and Otto twitched for a moment and they followed Hadrian's orders. Harper carried Nikki into the portal. "I noticed you! Come on and fight me!" Hadrian said to Ivor. They fighted, while Hadrian went to the portal. Suddenly, Jesse and the gang arrived. "Where are they?" Jesse asked to Ivor. "They.. left." Ivor said. "We failed." Jack said. "I saw someting unusual about Harper and Otto earlier, they are liked mind-controlled by Hadrian, like the people in Crown Mesa." Ivor said. "Not again, that machine is still alive?" Jesse said. "John, Jack, go to Crown Mesa. John, lead the way." Jesse added. "Crown Mesa? Never heard of that." Jack said. "Follow me!" John said and they entered the portal to the Portal Hallway. "Let's go to The Games again, Ivor." Jesse said. Jesse and Ivor went to the portal and went to The Games. Meanwhile, John and Jack went to Crown Mesa. "Did you know that portal hallway, it's seems like a portal from other worlds.' Jack said. "I know that place, since I was a kid. me and my friend, Nick found this place years ago. But one day, we played hide and seek and I hide in a blacksmith in Emerald Village, and Jesse found me." John replied. They saw the people of Crown Mesa aprpoaching them. "Who are you?" Harry said. "Did you saw a huge computer here?" John asked. "That thing, is gone!" Harry lead John and Jack into the destroyed computer. They saw a huge monitor and Harry told that PAMA is dead. "Okay, we will go back. Thank you, Harry!" John said. Jack and John went back to the Portal Hallway. Meanwhile, Jesse and Ivor went to The Games and they saw Nikki. Hadrian and the rest of the Old Builders appeared. "Hello there!" Hadrian said. "Leave her alone!" Jesse said. "What if I say NO!" Hadrian said. "I will say "Let's Fight"!" Jesse said angrily to Hadrian. "Okay, and The Games are started again! Get ready for your next fight, champions!" Hadrian shouted to Jesse and to the competitors. Suddenly, Jesse and Ivor teleported to the minigame hub, along with other competitors. Meanwhile, John and Jack went back to the portal hallway, they saw a robot near them. "Who are you?" John asked the robot. "I.. am.. BACK!" The robot said. "What happened, John?" Jack said. "I dunno, maybe it is a destroyed robot and someone left that thing here..." John replied. "I am PAMA, people and I can make both of you USEFUL!" the robot said. To be contined in the next episode... Category:Blog posts